My trophy
by BlueIsDead
Summary: Donald walks by Gladstone's house and finds out that something has changed… (aaaand I post this here again)


(AN: Oh my doritos did it take long for me to have the courage to put this in here. I have no clue why I did this (I was on a vacation in Norway for f*ck's sake), but now, here it is. A small slash story... yay. Enjoy!)

* * *

** Title: My trophy**

** Fandom: Disney ducks (or "Duckverse, I really don't know)**

** Characters/Pairing: Donald/Gladstone**

** Rating: T**

** Warnings: Incest (erm… inbreeding) and slashy stuff oWo **

**And of course gayness (run while you can, this may destroy your childhood)**

** Summary: Donald walks by Gladstone's house and finds out that something has changed…**

** Disclaimer: Disney characters are owned by Disney.**

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Donald said with an agitated tone. He had just walked by his cousin's, Gladstone's house and was burning inside with jealousy. His house was almost buried from his latest winnings in lottery's he had been in… and some that he hadn't even heard of. The only things that were still visible from his house were his chimney and front door. But, that was the usual Gladstone for you, always being almost buried alive out of his luck.

Suddenly, the front door opened. And the one who opened the door was, surprise surprise, Gladstone. It looked like he had something in his hands, a large package to be exact. And he was trying to get it on the pile on his house. Typical… he was always putting away stuff out of his house when it didn't fit in there.

After Gladstone had put the package away, he couldn't help, but see Donald on the other side of the road staring at his doings. And he was somewhat oddly happy about it: "Hey cuz!" he yelled, while waving his hand. Donald just looked away, trying to make him look like he didn't even hear it, though it just made Gladstone walk to him.

"How's my favorite couch potato?" Gladstone asked slapping his hand on Donald's other shoulder. This making Donald agitated even more, he moved himself out of his touch and replied: "Haha… very funny". Gladstone just grinned.

"So, what makes you come here, eye-balling my house? Usually you just walk pass it" Gladstone asked poking Donald at his forehead. Donald then rubbed his head, thinking how stupid the question was. "Are ya joking? Your dang house is covered completely with prizes n' trophies! Who wouldn't start staring at it?". Donald exclaimed, turning a little red. Gladstone looked at his house and admitted:

"Huh… Guess you're right". It was normal to him to see his house full of winnings, but he guessed that this was the biggest amount anyone could've seen. Gladstone chuckled: "Thanks to Lady Luck!"

"Bah" Donald said getting more irritated than usual. Luck was just a nuisance to him, and for that he hated how Gladstone embraced it so much.

Gladstone then started grinning again: "You wanna come and see my newest trophy? It's pretty nice, you know!". Gladstone started pulling Donald's arm to make him follow him. Donald just rolled his eyes and went with him. "Oh joy…"

When Gladstone finally got Donald inside, he left him in the living room. "Stay put, kay?" he said and then went somewhere. Donald just sat on the sofa, crossed his arms and started waiting.

After 15 minutes Donald started to grow inpatient as usual. Was the trophy too heavy to carry or was it just somewhere inside all of his stuff. Either way, Donald didn't like to wait so long just to see some grand prize. "HEY! ARE YOU DONE WITH THE EXPLORING ALREADY?! SHOW THE TROPHY, FOR PETE'S SAKE!" he yelled to see if he got any response. There was no answer, until…

Gladstone came out of the kitchen. He gave Donald a Cheshire Cat-grin and showed the way back to where he came from: "Alright cuz. Come here…"

Donald stood up and walked towards him. Gladstone looked very suspicious, but since he was always like that Donald didn't really care. Gladstone showing the way with his hand made Donald walk in to the kitchen just to see… nothing. Donald got angry: "Gladstone, I'm seeing nothing! Where's that "oh so great trophy" you spoke of?!".

Suddenly, Donald felt a hand on his shoulder, giving him shivers. He took a glance back and saw his cousin, with an unusual smile on his face. "It's right before… me" Gladstone answered.

Donald took a step back. This was not like Gladstone, at all! "What the-?!" he said, while staring at his cousin coming closer to him. His smile had grown a bit bigger. And for every step Donald took backwards, Gladstone came forward. Donald became more nervous by the second.

And finally, Donald had hit the backdoor making him quickly try to open it. Gladstone then flung something in his hands, the keys of his house: "Nice try… but the doors are locked, Donny-boy" . This made Donald panic. Inside he cursed to himself, trying to think a way to get out of the house. Until, Gladstone had gotten the closest to him he could get, which made Donald's heart race. Donald was for the first time in his life, terrified out of his wits by his cousin.

"Gl-Gla-Gladstone…" Donald whimpered. Gladstone put his finger on the mallard's lips and shushed him: "Shh…Don't worry… You'll like it"

Then, Donald felt the gander's hand on his chest. And there, slipping down to the edge of his shirt. Donald couldn't move, he was too scared to even say anything. Gladstone put his hand under the shirt, taking Donald's shirt and moving it upwards revealing then Donald's naked belly.

Gladstone got his face close to Donald's ear: "Now then, cuz…" . Donald's eyes went smaller. "Let's have some fun".

It was only the matter of seconds, before Gladstone started to crouch down, still keeping Donald's shirt up. He went down, slowly and surely. Until he was on his knees, his head facing Donald's waist. He took his other hand and stroked with it smoothly. Donald was sweating, while being stiff as a stone. Gladstone seemed to like the situation. You could see it on his face, that smirk of pleasure…

Gladstone then took his tongue out and started licking Donald's stomach, making the duck shriek. He was going all around with it, up and down, side to side. Gladstone was moaning to himself, loving it. Donald just went more 'tense than ever.

Finally, Donald got something out of his mouth: "What… is with y-ya?"

Gladstone stopped for a while. Donald thought to himself that he had finally got a chance to escape, trying then walk away. But no, it wasn't over. Gladstone had taken a hold of Donald's arm, a tight one. Donald turned his head around to see Gladstone smiling to him. Donald started sweating again.

"Nothing… I'm just enjoying my trophy" and with that Gladstone pulled Donald down with him and kissed him passionately. Donald tried to pull away, but the gander was too attached to him. He just was there, being kissed by his own cousin, on the floor. And for the cherry on top, it felt… arousing. Donald wasn't hyped about the "affection", but he somehow enjoyed it. He didn't' want to, but he couldn't help himself feeling pleasure.

And that was the last straw to him, he wanted to stop. Donald took all of his strength to push Gladstone off of him. Donald crawled backwards to the other side of the room to catch a breath. Noticing this, Gladstone sat down on the ground still grinning a bit. Donald was finally getting into his senses and jumped up off the ground. "Unlock the front door, Gladstone!" he demanded.

Gladstone´s grin turned to a frown. He stood up and sighed: "Fine…". Gladstone started to make his way to the front door, making Donald follow him. He had wanted more out of Donald, but since he had turned serious, it felt no fun to Gladstone. Gladstone then opened the door, letting the duck go outside. Donald was red with anger and embarrassment. When Donald had gotten out, he turned to his cousin and started rambling to him: "WHAT THE SAM HILL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! ARE YOU TRYING TO RAPE ME OR SOMETHING?"

While Donald continued with the rambling, Gladstone rolled his eyes and took Donald closer to him from his collar, making him stop talking. Gladstone made a short smirk and said: "I'll be looking forward to your next visit…" After that, Gladstone kissed him again and shut the door fast. Donald just stared at the door in front of him, turning red again. And with that, Donald hid his face with his arms and yelled to himself. He was so mad to himself. Why did he let himself be Gladstone's toy? Why did he get aroused by his cousin? The questions frustrated him. Donald then marched out of Gladstone's yard, being red as ever.


End file.
